Pokemon Planet Wikia talk:Community Portal
I am assuming this is where I put this...anyway I am HarleenQuinzel on Pokemon-planet, my niece PamelaIsley got caught botting (which she has no clue how to do that stuff but whatever) Well I informed Darc when he asked who PamelaIsley was and told him its an Alt I gave my niece, he then said its in the TOS you cant give away accounts, I read the TOS no where on there says that, that I saw, also I didnt actually play my alt, I used it to trade my haunter only had it for a few hours before she asked if she could have it cause she didnt want to have to make an ava..I didnt think nothing of it seeing she is my NIECE and there is no personal information on that account. Point is, I would like my ban to be lifted as I did no wrong... Our house was IP banned, besides me and my niece, my two nephews live in the house and playpokemon planet, they LOVE it and now cant play it cause the actions of their sister..not really fair seeing they worked so hard on their pokemon for days.. Anyway can someone please notify me right away. Thank you. Signed, Harleen Banned as well. I agree that you've done nothing wrong. I've been banned as well and have watched you play every now and then. You started around the same time I did and I've watched you walk around playing the game. I've not seen your niece, but I doubt she even would know how to bot. My name is Danadaman on the server and I wouldn't even know how to bot personally, but I got banned for that as well. I hope you get unbanned as well Harleen~ PokemonPlanetPlayer (talk) 15:37, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I was banned in consequence for my friend pranking me.. My username is CyrustheVirus. WHAT THE HECK, i am casually just sitting watching tv when my friend calls me saying how sorry he is. He thought he would be funny by trying to make the global chat to laugh by making fun of brody ( which i adore for making MY FAVORITE GAME) and he apparently was muted at first, then permanently banned. I just finished the kanto region, and beat the first gym leader in violet city, with lvl 50 pokemon, (not to mention my precious salamence). I am extremely angry with my friend, and now am unable to play. I WAS THE LEADER OF MY CLAN, and did not promote people, so that clan just dies with my account? Please get brody to read this forum, and let me log in one last time, so i could give somebody leadership in the clan, that way they can have fun with the growing clan. GET BRODY TO READ THIS, I DO NOT DESERVE TO GET BANNED FOR A STUPID PRANK. i really miss my account, and do not want to start a whole new adventure. To the best community ever, CyrustheVirus Banned and feeling Abandoned Update: SO can anybody let me know what brody's email is? I'm very sad that my account got permanently banned, and i want to know if he can have some mercy on me and just ban me for a period of time/ mute me. I'm very desperate to get back on my account, apologize to Brody, and move on with my pokemon planet career. I dont understand why Brody perma banned my account, because my friend was just joking around, and i am very upset with him. On the bright side, apparently his computer is blocked from any account, so he cannot get on his xD. Let me know, and thanks. -CyrustheVirus Please help fix this!! I have been in chat and saw many people not following directions. I have solved 3 problems in a matter of 2 days. Problem 1.) Spamming and caps lock together. Problem 2.) A Non-English Spammer. Google Translated so he Understood. Problem 3.) I told a Non-English (in their language) to please go to non-english chat. He repeatedly spoke foreign in the English chat after about 5 times of being told. Finally, he went to the other chat. I really do enjoy helping when a mod is not on. But if the situation is worse, I can't do much. So please, have more mods on to control them. Yvetalion (talk) 16:33, May 12, 2016 (UTC)Yvetalion Plase help me Hello was banned for using macros , but so far do not understand it , planet pokemon game is a 1-year , and I love the game. I give you my word not used it . WHAT do I need to prove that never. Do I need to prove you have than ever. I have some friends who play and they can prove that I did not Guys you banned me for what ?? im not scamed this guy. he gived me a false swipe and me gived him 4 brains why im got banned ?